clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PROblemGamer14/If I Could Present 10 Card Ideas to Supercell
If I could present Supercell with 10 card ideas of mine, these would be it. I tried to think what they would enjoy the most and what would they find interesting. I avoided CoC implementations unless the mechanics were completely different from the original concept. I also worked away from card variants and tried to prosper NEW ideas. 10. Kabuki The Kabuki is an original idea that I feel is hard to convey/ explain. She throws a dagger that travels from one enemy to the next. At lvl 1, she only hits up to 4 enemies, but as you lvl her up, it increases by one. The max is 8, so at when she reaches lvl 5, her Max Target Hit will be at maximum potential as she is an Epic. 9. Ice Breaker The Ice Breaker is a more relevant and fresher card than most of my ideas. It's a perfect legendary to add to the collection as it's the only troop capable of freezing multiple times (Ice Spirit does it once). 8. Napalm Spirit The Napalm Spirit creates chaos fpr a cheap cost. It combines both Fire Spirit and Ice Spirit specialities, high damage and freezing. It's supposed to follow in the footsteps of creating an ultimate version of each multi-unit. Ex. Mega Minion = Minions, Elite Barbarians = Barbarians, Napalm Spirit = Spirits. 7. Inferno The Inferno spell is the hardest card to balance in my opinion, but we need it because we alreadu have an Inferno building and an Inferno troop, so an Inferno spell makes logical sense. 6. Golem-Pult The Golem-Pult is a great building as it has a unique feature. You can point it to where you want it to aim for so you could use it on defense or on offense. This can only be done however when you first place the card. It will let you drag another deploy circle to any location on the field. If you do not direct it, the Golemites that spawn will just deploy from where the Golem-Pult is located. 5. Barbarian Ball The Barbarian Ball is a troop spell similar to Goblin Barrel and Graveyard, except this can only be played on your side of the arena, making it hard to play but good when used how its intended (on a musketeer or any wizard). A cheap defense too, so it's not really a waste unless the impact damage doesn't hit. 4. Heal Spirit The Heal Spirit was my first real concept imo. It's my favorite of all and definitely is worth taking a look at. We don't have a Healer, and honestly if we did, this card could still be of use and would be great for pushes. 3. Elephant Rider The Elephant Rider is the first REAL tank to have a consistent Fast Move Speed. It belongs in Hog Mountain as it's a major variant of the Hog Rider obviously. Even though it's not unique, it sure creates fast gameplay like Supercell likes. 2. Giant Zombie The Giant Zombie is the first card to be able to resurrect. I believe I may need to introduce Zombies first before I bring this one, but this is the more superior one of the both. This might make noobs learn how to save elixir and brong back-up. 1. Templar The Templar is possibly my favorite out of every unique card idea of mine. The healing shield is pretty unique since healing and shields are concepts we don't see often. So putting both together creates an awesome machine that can work miracles at the last second. Category:Blog posts